


Playroom

by lilserket



Series: Bokuakakuroken pwp oneshots [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Ankle Cuffs, BDSM, Barebacking, Biting, Bondage, Collars, Crying During Sex, Dom!Kuroo, Dom!bokuto, Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Kissing, Licking, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Frustration, Smut, Spreader Bars, Sub!Kenma, Suspension, Vibrators, switch!akaashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 04:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15065585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilserket/pseuds/lilserket
Summary: It was something different for the bedroom.  Akaashi had researched about the object, watching many videos, looking at images, reading tutorials and other methods what others seemed to enjoy with it.  He held it in a large sack as he walked up to his boyfriend’s and his apartment, opening the door.





	Playroom

**Author's Note:**

> I brought up spread bars in the group chat which sparked this next bokuakakuroken pwp~

It was something different for the bedroom.  Akaashi had researched about the object, watching many videos, looking at images, reading tutorials and other methods what others seemed to enjoy with it.  He held it in a large sack as he walked up to his boyfriend’s and his apartment, opening the door.    
  
“I’m home,” He called out, staring at Kenma playing on his phone on the couch.  He could hear footsteps rushing towards him, strong arms wrapping around his chest as he was lifted off the ground.

 

“Keiji, where did you go so late!” Bokuto yelled as he spun his younger boyfriend around before setting him back on the ground, watching him wobble from being dizzy.

 

Akaashi waited for the world to stop spinning before straightening himself, holding out the bag all three of his boyfriends eyes on him.  “I have a new toy for our session tonight, of course Kenma will be the demonstrator with me on how it works,” he told them watching their eyes go towards the bag, he watched Kuroo lick his lips even without knowing what the object was.  He looked towards the faux blond on the couch he could see a tint of worry in his eyes. The younger offered a small smile as he walked towards their playroom. “Don’t come in until I’m ready,” he ordered, shutting the door.

 

Kenma slowly sat up on the couch, nibbling on his bottom lip.  

 

“I hope it’s a big dildo.”

 

“Maybe it’s a double sided one.”

 

“We could see Kenma and Keiji fucking each other then,”  Kuroo chuckled looking back at his small boyfriend on the couch, a soft blush on his face.  “Ah, but he has to set it up.”

 

“Maybe it’s one of those fucking machines,” Bokuto hit his fist into the palm of his hand like a light bulb went on in his head.  “I’ve always wanted to see Kenma attached to one of those.”

 

“Daishou has one…” Kenma muttered loud enough for his boyfriends to hear.

 

“You are not going anywhere near that snake,”  Kuroo snapped quickly at the younger.

 

The silver haired male shifted on his feet.  “But...we could see Kenma tied up...we could put whatever sized dildo on it, we just sit back and watch…”

 

The younger rolled his eyes, his focus back on his paused game.  “Save up money then Koutarou, cause Kuro won’t let us near Daishou.”

 

“How do you even know he has that machine?” the messy haired male asked crossing his arms over his chest.  “Do not tell me you two text.”

 

Kenma looked back up at his boyfriend, a smirk curling on his face.  “Do you want to see the picture?” he asked as noises came from the playroom Akaashi was currently rigging.

 

“Yes!”    
  
“No!”

 

Bokuto and Kuroo yelled at the same time as the younger typed at his phone before holding it out, showing the picture to them.  “Think about it Kuroo, maybe Daishou would let you use it yourself.”

 

“I don’t want anything of his near me.”

 

“I don’t want to intrude,” Akaashi spoke, part of him peeking through the door.  “But, please get ready in your usual attire, pets,” his voice was firm as he tossed the collars onto the floor.  “Kenma, wear your lace panties as well, be ready by the time I open this door again,” he added before shutting the door, leaving them once again.

 

Kenma stared at the closed door, his boyfriend’s reaching for all three collars.  Bokuto and Kuroo with their regular spiked collars. He gave a small thinks as Kuroo gave him his thinner black collar, a plain one, one that wasn’t expensive if it broke.  He put it on as he made his way to their shared bedroom, if he was given his plain collar then he needed to wear a cute but older pair of panties. He took off his clothes, hearing his boyfriend’s in the living room tossing their clothes to the side somewhere.  

 

Walking back, the younger covered himself with his arms, his boyfriends heated gaze tracing over him as he moved beside them, slowly going onto their knees as they waited for the door to open.

 

Akaashi hummed when he opened the door, greeted by his boyfriends on their knees.  He’d love to paint this picture, hang it on the wall. “My pets are doing good today,” he praised moving from the door.  “Enter,” he commanded, watching the three craw on their knees. His mouth twitching up when Kuroo brushed against his leg before going to the middle of the room.

 

There were bars put together, chains and hooks hanging from above.  “Suspension?” Kuroo cocked his eyebrow up.

 

“Not just suspension,”  The younger closed the door behind him, he was in his usual tight leather pants, white half opened shirt and boots.  He moved next to Kenma, placing a hand in his hair, scratching his scalp. “Koutarou, Tetsurou, to the wall,” he commanded his older boyfriends, watching them go to the wall with the chains.  He tapped the faux blond on the head, a silent command to stay as he walked over to the two. He kneeled in front of Bokuto, reaching behind him taking the chain into his hand before kissing him.  Clipping the chain onto his collar before pulling away. He moved over to Kuroo, the kiss was harder, he felt the older nip at his lip as he pulled away. “Be good,” the dom warned as he stood back up walking towards the middle of the play room, Kenma following to his side.

 

Akaashi moved towards the table, picking up a bar with two shackles on both sides.  “Kenma, stand, legs apart,” he ordered turning back towards his subs, holding the bar out so they can see.  He could see the wary look in the faux blond’s eyes as he stood, legs apart. “Good boy,” the dom praised as he kneeled down, undoing the shackles, there was soft fur on the inside to not hurt the male as he tightened it around his ankle.  He moved the other leg placing the cuff around the ankle, tightening it.

 

“This is a spread bar,” he told them, amused when Kenma tried to close his legs.  “It opens the sub up, for all to see,” he hummed dragging his hand up his boyfriend’s thigh, playing with the soft lace of his underwear.  “Free for my touch,” he added lowly, purposely dragging the palm of his hand under the older’s cock and balls to press against his covered hole.  “Beautiful,” he watched Kenma’s body tense before standing back up, cupping his boyfriend’s face pressing a soft kiss to his lips. “Yellow means slow down, red means stop, understand?”

 

“Yes, master,” Kenma whispered as Akaashi placed two fingers through the D-ring of his collar, pulling him toward a nightstand.  

 

“Bend over.”

 

It was a simple command as he bent over, using his hands for support.  His ass in the air, legs spread for his boyfriend’s chained to the wall could see.  He could hear the chains move around on the ground as Akaashi placed his fingertips on his spine, slowly tracing up until he was in front of him.  Kenma stared at what was in his hand. Wrist cuffs. 

 

“There’s so many possibilities with the spread bar,” Akaashi purred, taking his boyfriend’s wrist, putting them into the cuffs, a long chain attached as he bent down under the table, forcing the sub’s wrist down, stretching his body over the table, attaching the cuffs to the spread bar, trapping him there.

 

He straightened looking at his work.  And his work was beautiful. Kenma stretched over the night table, unable to move.  His other boyfriends looking at him like he was a piece of meat. “Look at him, so exposed to you both, unable to move,”  Akaashi smirked placing his hands on the faux blond’s clothed ass. He rubbed it gently before squeezing, earning a gasp from Kenma.  “I think Koutarou has been good, I think he should have fun first,” he hummed slapping his boyfriend’s ass before walking over to his lust crazed boyfriends.  He Looked towards Kuroo, watching him tug on the chain. No he wasn’t going to let him have Kenma like that, he had another plan for Kuroo’s time. 

 

“Koutarou, what are you thinking?” Akaashi asked kneeling beside his boyfriend, hand tracing around his color to the chain.

 

“I want to make him a mess,” Bokuto spoke simply, his eyes burning into Kenma, he felt the chain leave his collar and a small command as he crawled, no, stalked over towards Kenma.  Licking his lips as he approached. He could feel Akaashi and Kuroo watching him. Reaching out, he placed his hands on Kenma’s clothed ass, the lace not hiding much as he leaned forward, licking the fabric under his balls.  He heard a sharp gasp, body tensing as he licked the fabric again, sucking on it, pulling away. He stared at the weight spot, Kenma’s cock hardening in the panties. “You’re so beautiful Kenma,” he breathed moving a thumb to his boyfriend’s laced covered hole, pressing against it as he dove in again with his mouth.

 

Akaashi watched his boyfriend closely, as he stayed kneeled next to Kuroo.  “Are you jealous? That you don’t get to fuck him first?” he asked, it was dangerous to tease the older like this, but he was chained to the wall anyways.  

 

Kuroo growled, his nails scraping against the carpet, his eyes trained on Bokuto and Kenma, jumping slightly feeling Akaashi’s hand on his cock, stroking it ever so slowly.

 

“If you come before they’re done, then you can’t have your turn,” Akaashi whispered, his mouth turning into a smirk as the older bared his teeth at him.

 

Bokuto bit the inside of Kenma’s thigh, causing him to jump with a low groan, his thumb rubbing the area between his balls and hole.  “I can’t wait to fuck you,” he groaned leaning back, his hands on the hem of the lace panties. He gave a hard tug, the fabric ripping away, revealing Kenma’s spread ass, hole clenching at the newly cold air.  “Kenma,” he spoke his boyfriend’s name deeply as he moved, pressing tongue under his balls, licking a strip back to his hole, licking it.

 

Akaashi watched, his hand still slowly stroking Kuroo’s cock.  He watched as Bokuto held Kenma’s ass further apart as he drove his tongue deeper.  He could hear Kenma’s moans, he almost thought he could see spit dribble out of the male’s mouth.  “Look at them, Kenma’s about to be so helpless to Bokuto, look how hard his cock is, look how strained, he’s going to ram it into our poor boyfriend’s ass unable to move,” he whispered watching Bokuto pull back, quickly finding the lube bottle, slicking his fingers.  “Watch.”

 

Kuroo growled watching Bokuto shove two fingers into Kenma’s as, thrusting them fast, earning a loud yelp then a moan from the younger.  His hands twitching as he ignored the hand on his cock. He watched Kenma tug at the restraints as his boyfriend shoved in a third finger, twisting and curling, finding the faux blond’s prostate.  “Fuck,” he hissed his hips jerking, trying to find more friction in Akaashi’s loose hand. He watched as Bokuto pulled his finger’s out, slicking his big, hard cock with lube, getting up as he lined his cock, slowly sinking into their boyfriend.  “Fuck,” he repeated, pupils blown out watching Bokuto lean over Kenma’s body before pulling out slowly, and ramming back in, causing a pleasure shout from the younger. He watched him do it a couple times before it turned into a constant brutal pace.  

 

He watched Kenma toss his head back and forth, pleasured cries leaving his mouth as what it seemed, Bokuto was hitting his prostate dead on.  

 

“God, they’re so beautiful,” Akaashi groaned his own cock pressing tight against his pants.  Watching as Bokuto reached under the table, taking Kenma’s cock into his hands stroking him. “Don’t let him come!” he ordered, watching the older tighten his hold around Kenma’s cock making him scream as he came dry as Bokuto continued to pound into him.  He could hear him pleading for relief as the older gave one final thrust, burying himself deep into Kenma as he came. The faux blond letting out a small sob as Bokuto pulled out.

 

Akaashi got up, leaving Kuroo pint up and hard as he approached his sub from the front.  “Shhh,” he whispered cupping Kenma’s face in his hands, lifting it up. “Shh, you’re doing so good, you’re doing so so good,” he pressed a kiss onto his mouth, smiling when he responded.  “We’re going to take a small break okay? I’m going to change your position, okay?”

 

“Yes master.”

 

Kenma’s voice was quiet as the younger undid his binding from his wrist cuffs and the bar.  “Wait,” he was told as his ankles were freed but his wrist weren’t. He was helped up, walking over to the suspension rig.

 

“Arm’s up,” Akaashi ordered, the older lifting his cuffed wrist.  He pulled the clip down from the rig, clipping it to the hand cuffs.  “Good boy,” he praised using a crank to pull Kenma up hire until he was barely on his tippy toes, swaying slightly.  He moved, bringing another strap down. “Lift your leg,” he ordered, the sub slowly lifting his leg, all weight on one leg as he put the strap covering his knee, pulling it up, holding him there, balanced on one foot.  His cock leaking. 

 

“Beautiful,” the younger breathed out stepping back to admire his work, he could see Bokuto’s cum dripping down his boyfriend’s thigh before turning, walking towards Kuroo, see the lust and heat in his eyes.  “I think you’ve earned your time,” he told the older, reaching down unhooking the chain. He stepped to side letting Kuroo get up, walking towards their suspended boyfriend.

 

Akaashi looked towards Bokuto, laying on the ground, watching the two.  He walked over to him, sitting down a hand stroking through his hair. “You did great, Koutarou,” he praised quietly, pressing a kiss to his temple before his attention was back to the two in front of them.

 

“Does it hurt?”  Kuroo asked looking at Kenma, one hand under his thigh held up in the air, he rubbed the skin gently.  

 

“No,” Kenma told him with a tear stained face.  He wasn’t deep into his subspace, not like last time.  The small break helped him bring himself back. “Please, Kuro,” he whispered feeling lips on his.

 

“I’m not holding back.”

 

“Don’t hold back.”

 

Kuroo smirked as he squeezed Kenma thigh before smacking it, causing the younger to swing slightly, losing his hold on the ground for a moment. He circled around, pressing his fingers into his boyfriend’s hole,feeling the sticky substance in it.  “Koutarou is still deep in you, I’m going to fuck it into you further, then you’ll take mine as well,” he growled catching the bottle of lube Akaashi tossed at him. “You probably don’t even need this, already so open from Koutarou’s cock, I bet you could take mine and Akaashi’s cock at the same time you’re so loose,” he hissed, biting the younger’s shoulder as he lined up his cock, thrusting all the way in, earning a moan.

 

Unlike Bokuto, Kuroo started with a brutal pace, already pint up from Akaashi’s teasing handjob.  He listened to Kenma’s gasps as he placed a hand under his untied leg, lifting it up so he was hanging completely.  “Even after Koutarou’s cock you’re still squeezing me tight,” he growled biting his boyfriend’s shoulder as he thrusted harder, faster, the rig clinking together as he hit Kenma’s prostate, the younger letting out a silent cry of pleasure.  

 

He could taste the iron in Kenma’s blood as his thrusts became erratic, before thrusting all the way in, spurts of cum releasing inside him.  Coming down from his high he pulled out, gently dropping his boyfriends leg, watching him hang there. 

 

“Please,” Kenma breathed out, tears dropping onto the floor, he was so close.  He was so close. “Please, please,” he whimpered, a hand pulling his head up. Akaashi meeting his gaze.  “Master please.”

 

“You did so well,” Akaashi whispered bring a vibrator to the underside of his boyfriends cock, holding onto him as he turned it on, he felt Kenma’s body tighten, a scream ripping through him as he came hard.  He held the vibrator there letting him ride through his high before turning it off, the male slumping against, body trembling from the after shock. “You did so amazing,” he whispered praises into his boyfriend’s ear as he let his leg free, it dropping onto the ground before releasing his hands from the chain holding him in the air.  He grunted as Kenma collapsed on him, holding him tightly, wrists still tied as he situated him, lifting him into his arms as he brought him to the couch, laying him down before unlocking his hands. He took one at a time, massaging the red skin on both wrists.

 

“You haven’t came,”  Kenma pointed out, looking at the problem in Akaashi’s tight pants.

 

“It’s fine, you guys should rest, I can take care of it myself,” Akaashi told him as arm’s circled around his waist, head on his shoulder.

 

“Or you let Tetsurou and I take care of you...Kenma can watch this time,” Bokuto grinned, his hand slipping into the younger’s shirt pinching his nipple, electing a gasp from him.

 

“I’ll watch…”

 

“See,” Bokuto purred into Akaashi’s ear, dragging him back to the center of the room.  It was hard to get the younger to break down his dominant status, even if he did both top and bottom he still had to be in charge.  

 

“Just let us take care of you, Keiji,” Kuroo spoke lowly pulling him down onto the ground, earning a gasp as he landed in his lap.  “Just have to get this off,” he muttered unbuttoning the rest of his shirt, pulling it away before going to his pants.

 

Akaashi stared at Kenma’s tired eyes as Bokuto got up, digging around their toybox before finding another vibrator.  He watched his boyfriend as his legs were spread wide, the older putting lube on the vibrator before working it into him.  He groaned feeling Kuroo’s hands trace his stomach, going to his nipples, twisting them, rolling them between his fingers. His head falling back against his shoulder.  

 

He sighed as Kuroo moved, kissing him, sucking on his lower lip as Bokuto worked the toy in and out before turning on the vibrator causing him to moan into his boyfriend’s mouth, his body tightening as the other shoved the toy further, angling up into his prostate causing his back to arch, separating from the kiss.  “Yes,” he moaned placing his arms behind him, holding Kuroo’s head, as the other smiled wide, enjoying the pleasure the younger was receiving. 

 

Kenma layed on the couch, was Akaashi pant as Kuroo’s hand trailed towards his boyfriend’s cock, taking it tightly as he stroked it slow at first, then faster, Bokuto pressing the vibrator into his prostate again.  He bit his bottom lip watching Bokuto lean forward, attacking Akaashi’s neck while he and Kuroo made out again, mouth covering his scream of pleasure as he came. He watched as Bokuto turned off the toy, slowly pulling it out of his boyfriend, tossing it to the ground.

 

“That was so good,” Akaashi pant’d, leaning his head back against Kuroo’s shoulder, before he was lifted into Bokuto’s arms, taken over towards the couch.  He looked at Kenma as he opened his arms, his boyfriend placing him down on top of the other, pulling him into his arms.

 

“Do you two want to shower?”  Kuroo asked, popping up behind Bokuto, hands on the older’s waist.  “Or do you want to nap?”

 

“Nap,” the two younger boyfriend’s told them as they held each other.

 

Bokuto grinned looking at his boyfriend.  “Guess round two is ours,” he said meeting Kuroo’s grin as he kissed his cheek.

 

“It would seem so,”  Kuroo chuckled kissing his boyfriend back on the cheek.  “See you two soon,” he told them, pulling his boyfriend with him.

 

Akaashi rolled his eyes, focusing back on Kenma.  “Hey,” he whispered looking at tired gold eyes. 

 

“Hey,” Kenma responded as the younger pulled him tighter against him.  He smiled feeling his boyfriend kiss the top of his head.

 

“I love you.”

 

“I know.”

 


End file.
